All The Small Things
by punkaddict13
Summary: A songfic Say it Ain't So by Blink 182. Ron leaves Hermione a little gift, which results in the two in Ron's dorm missing dinner...


**All The Small Things**

**_All the small things_**

**_True care, truth brings_**

**_I'll take one lift_**

_**Your ride best trip**_

Hermione lay in Ron's arms, letting the warmth of the fire put her slowly to sleep. It was moments like these she liked the most.

"You know, 'Mione, you're the best thing that ever happened to me…"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Really?"

"Yep. You're the best girl in the world."

"Thanks, Ron."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ron kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for a while.

**_Always, I know_**

**_You'll be at my show_**

**_Watching, waiting, commiserating_**

**_Say it ain't so, I will not go_**

_**Turn the lights off, carry me home**_

"You know I'll always be here for you, don't you?" Ron said, staring into the fire.

"You'd better be. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ron smiled at this. It was nice knowing he was needed.

"Hey 'Mione?"

Silence.

Ron looked down at his girlfriend. She was asleep on his chest.

Ron kissed her head again, and picked her up to take her to her dormitory.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he remembered what had happened last time he and Harry had tried to get into the dorm. He decided it was a bad idea to try it again, so went to his dormitory instead.

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all asleep when he entered. Ron lay Hermione on his bed, then got in beside her, pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "G'night 'Mione. I love you." Within minutes, he was asleep.

**_Late night, come home_**

**_Work sucks, I know_**

**_He left me roses by the stairs_**

_**Surprises let me know he cares**_

Hermione came back from the library late the next afternoon. She found Harry sitting at his usual table, surrounded by stacks of books and crumpled pieces of parchment.

"Having any luck with that essay?" Hermione asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"You know full well what the answer is, 'Mione," Harry said, looking like he was ready to break his quill in half out of sheer frustration.

"Use this, it might help." Hermione tried not to smile as she passed him a piece of paper covered with her neat handwriting.

Harry quickly scanned it. "You're a lifesaver, you know that 'Mione?"

"I know. I'm going to go get change for dinner," Hermione said, and walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

She was just opening her trunk when she spied something on her bedside table that had not been there that morning. A beautiful bunch of red roses, at least a dozen, with a note attached. Hermione took the note and read it.

_Lets skip dinner. _

_Come to my dorm, I have a surprise for you._

_XXX_

Hermione smiled, knowing what Ron had in mind.

**_Say it ain't so, I will not go_**

_**Turn the lights off, carry me home**_

Hermione walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. The door was closed, so she knocked. The door was answered by Ron, who smiled when he saw her.

"I got these roses just before," she said. "I don't suppose you know who sent them?"

**_Say it ain't so, I will not go_**

**_Turn the lights off, carry me home_**

**_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_**

_**The night will go on, my little windmill**_

Ron pulled her close to him and brought his lips to hers lightly. She melted in his arms, her mouth opening slightly to permit his tongue entrance. The kiss turned ferocious quickly, and she clung to him. She didn't want to let go. His hands ran through her hair, slowly and gently removing the tangles as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Ron," she moaned quietly as he broke the kiss. She moved her hands along his chest, feeling his hard muscles, and pulling him closer to her.Ron pulled away, making her pout. He smiled as he looked at her and pulled her to her into his dorm.

"Let's come in here princess," he whispered. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down softly he straddled her and leaned down, capturing her lips in his own again. She responded quickly, pulling him down further and deepening their kiss. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt, not wanting anything between them anymore, just wanting Ron. She slid it off his shoulders without breaking their passionate kiss.

His hands slid down to her chest. He caressed her breasts through the soft material of her shirt for a few moments before slowly unbuttoning it. As her shirt came off, his lips moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking as they went. He flung her shirt wide open, his lips moving down her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts. He swiftly undid Hermione's bra one-handed, elaving hermione wonder how he got so good at that. She inhaled softly as his tongue began to tease her nipple, his lips sucking it softly. Her breath began to come in heavy pants as his hand massaged her other breast, kneading the soft skin and torturing her nipples into erect points.

"Ron," she panted. He paid it no heed and moved his lips to her other nipple, teasing and torturing her. His hands moved to her skirt and his fingers deftly unbuttoned it. He pulled away from her and pulled the skirt off her body, she arched her hips so they would slide off easier. Ron looked down at her naked form.

"You're so beautiful 'Mione," he whispered, his eyes engulfing her panting body. She reached up and grabbed him, then pulled him back down to her. She kissed him intensely, her hands roaming his body. She found the front of his pants and began to unbutton them. She could feel his erection pressing through his pants against her naked self. Ron groaned as his pants became unbuttoned and he pulled away from her and stood up from the bed. His pants fell around his ankles, quickly followed by his boxers and he knelt back on the bed, a leg on either side of her.

"Are you sure you want this, love?" He asked, leaning down to give her soft, quick kisses.

"Ron I need you," she whispered, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Ron didn't need anymore urging; he placed himself at her opening, and entered her. She moaned as he pushed inside her. Her hands moved to his back and she dug her nails in. Rons' mouth found her neck again as he began to thrust slowly, moving in and out at a slow steady rhythm.

"Ron," she moaned, bucking her hips to his rhythm. He began to move faster, his thrusts becoming harder as he picked up the pace. He groaned into her neck, bringing his mouth to her erect nipples and sucking on them roughly. Her hips bucked faster, moving in sync with his as he plunged deeper inside her, making her moan in ecstasy. His heavy pants and low groans mingled with her moans as he thrust harder inside her. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, and suddenly it became too much for her and she climaxed. Ron, feeling her come, couldn't stand it anymore and came inside of her, moaning in ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and completely spent. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. They lay there for a while, trying to slow their breathing.

"I love you Ron," she whispered sleepily, laying her head on his chest.Ron lay there for a while, running his hands through her hair.

"I love you too princess," he whispered before realizing she was sound asleep.

On the table beside them, the roses lay forgotten.

**_Say it ain't so, I will not go_**

**_Turn the lights off, carry me home_**

**_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_**

**_The night will go on, my little windmill._**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **The song I used is "Say It Aint So" or "All The Small Things" by Blink 182. I only made a small edit to the lyrics - the part where I wrote '_Late night, come home/work sucks, I know/He left me roses by the stairs/Suprises let me know he cares' _is really _She left me roses... Know she cares. _I just edited it so the story would flow better. Hope you liked it!


End file.
